The Lion King in a Nut Shell
by The-One-Who-Needs-A-Life
Summary: A quicker, sillier version of the Lion King :3 . Next nut shell after the 'how to train your dragon' one. Enjoy :D


_**A.N. So this is another *in a nut shell* after the How to train your dragon one I did yesturday. Just as silly, a little bit shorter I think... If you have suggestions for any other *in a nut shells* then please feel free to suggest. Um... what else to say... Please review, and Enjoy! **_

_**Oh yeah, Disclaimer: I do not own the lion king, or any nut shells that go with them. Enjoy! :D**_

_**(P.S. Glomp means a prouncing hug kind of thing...)**_

* * *

><p><em>*<em>_Lion King in a Nut Shell...__*_

Rafiki: So, what happens when a mummy lion and a daddy lion, love each other very much? ;)

Sarabi (Simba's mum) : Ooooh! Ooooh! xo

Mufasa (Simba's dad): Push honey! Push! D:

*censored moments*

Rafiki: A new king is born! I shall dangle him over the edge of this cliff! :D

Mufasa: Haha, Yeah, go on I dare ya! :P

Animals: *Singing* It's the circle of life! :'D

Rafiki: Yay for musical animals! ^_^

Mufasa: We shall call him Simba!

Everyone: Hurray! :D

*Five years later...*

Mufasa: Simba! *Points to Zazu* you must glomp this bird and nom on it.

Zazu (that blue toucan played by Rowan Atkinson): WHAAAAAAA! D:

Simba: *glomps Zazu* OM NOM NOM! :D

Mufasa : Okay, 'nuff nomming, now go play with your future girlfriend ;)

Simba: She's not my girlfriend!

Mufasa: LOL okay, whatever you say son...

Simba: -_-

Mufasa: Zazu, you go with Simba

Zazu: I don't wanna D:

Mufasa: Fine, I'll let Simba eat you then.

Simba: OM NOM NOM! :D

Zazu: fine I'll go...

Mufasa: Yay ^_^

*Simba, Nala, and Zazu go to outlands, getting chased by hyenas and running away*

Hyena's: OM NOM NOM! :D

Simba: THAT'S MY LINE! D:

*Simba, Nala, and Zazu get in trouble, Simba runs around the corner and see's scar. Scar is Simba's uncle who wants to rule the pride lands and wants to kill both Mufasa and Simba*

Simba: ...You want to kill me and my dad? o.O

Scar: Pft... tst... no :/ Wanna go and see the wilder beasts?

Simba: YEAH! Sounds fun ^_^

*Next day, Simba gets caught in a stampede, Mufasa save him, but Scar pushes Mufasa off a cliff.*

Simba: DAAADDDYYYY! D':

Mufasa: *Dead* xP

Scar: YOU KILLED THE KING!

Simba: WHAT DO I DO!

Scar: RUN AWAY!

Simba: OKAY!

*Simba runs away, but gets picked up by a warthog and a meerkat*

Timon (meerkat): Ah! Big scary lion! KILL IT : D

Pumba (warthog): No he's cute! Let's take him in!

Timon: I know let's take him in!

Pumba: What a clever idea! Why didn't I think of that?

Timon: Becaus your a big fat pig! ^_^

Pumba: -_-

*Simba grows up with Timon and Pumba, living by the rule of 'Hakuna Mattata'*

Timon: AMG! YOU JUST POOPED OUT ROWAN ATKINSON! D:

Simba: Eh, Hakuna Matata :]

Rowan Atkinson: I thought I was meant to be the Toucan right now...

Simba: Then go and be the Toucan right now.

Rowan Atkinson: ... okay :D

*Out of nowhere Nala appears*

Simba: AMG HI! :D

Nala: HI! :D

*They fall in love*

Nala & Simba: Mwah! ^.^

Timon & Pumba: Blech! XP

*Nala wants Simba to come back to the pride lands to take Scar off the throne for the pride land, but Simba doesn't want to*

Nala: COWARD! D:

Simba: ANNOYING CRAZY LION! D:

*Break up and run away from each other. Simba runs out into the middle of nowhere and see's Mufasa in the sky*

Mufasa: I'm flying! :D

Simba: Actually your dead :/

Mufasa: Same thing :P... *Flies away* WEEEEE! :D

Simba: No! Dad! COME BACK! D:

Mufasa: BAI BAI! :D WEEEEEEEE!

*Rafiki appears out of nowhere*

Rafiki: *To Simba* MUFASA YOUR NOT DEAD! :D

Simba: I'm not Mufasa, I'm Simba :l

Rafiki: awww -_-

Simba: Who the hell are you?

Rafiki: I'm the random monkey. CHASE AFTER ME! :D

Simba: OKAY! :D *chases rafiki*

*Rafiki leads Simba to a lake*

Rafiki: You are your father.

Simba: No I'm not :/

Rafiki: YES YOU ARE! D:

Simba: Okay I'm my father -_-

Rafiki: Now go save the pride lands!

Simba: NO! I DON'T WANNA D:

Rafiki: YES! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY **OR ELSE! **D:

Simba: Okay okay! D:

*Simba saves the pride land with Timon, Pumba, and the lions on Pride rock. Scar is killed, Simba becomes king and they all live happily ever after.*

Scar: *Dead* XP *No one cares*

Rafiki: And again... what happens when a mummy lion and a daddy lion, love each other very much? ;D

Nala: AHH! OOH! xo

Simba: Push honey, Push this little hellion out! D':

*Censored moments*

Simba: Princess Kiara has been born! :D

Rafiki: I shall dangle her over the edge of this cliff! :D

Zazu (Rowan Atkinson): I'm a toucan again! ^_^

Pumba: err, Timon, what are we doing here again?

Timon: Just smile and wave you fat pig. ^_^

Animals: *singing* It's the circle, the circle of life! :'D

Nala: Hurray for musical animals! ^_^

Simba: ... woah, anyone else feeling de ja vu! O.O

Zazu: What do you mean sire? :l

Simba: *Glomps Zazu* OM NOM NOM! :D

Zazu: AHHH! D:

*THE END*


End file.
